The esters of thiocarbamic acids, referred to herein as "thiocarbamates," are well known in the art of agricultural chemicals for their utility and commercial value. Some thiocarbamates are active herbicides, others are effective for inhibiting the growth of microorganisms such as bacteria, and still others are active insecticides. Thiocarbamates are also widely used in combination with other active compounds for synergistic effect, and in numerous formulations applicable to a wide variety of uses.
Thiocarbamates have the general formula ##STR1## in which the R-groups can represent a wide variety of organic radicals. Compounds of this molecular configuration are alternately referred to in the chemical literature as "thiolcarbamates," the terms being used interchangeably to designate the same type of compound.
The object of this invention is to provide a novel process for the manufacture of thiocarbamates, one which will provide an improvement in overall yield and process economy. Other objects and advantages will be evident from the discussion which follows.